dragon_ball_z_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Maize
Maize Maize is a Female Saiyan born on the planet Tech-Tech.She was born to two elite saiyans who were sent to Tech-Tech along with Tarble. Maize was born in Age 765 on Tech-Tech. Appearance Maize is a short saiyan with black shoulder length hair and black eyes. She has black training suit with white boots and gloves. She also has a white and red armor chest plate. Maize at one point have her right arm removed and replaced with a robotic arm. Personality Maize's personality is that of a calm individual who mostly tries to keep to herself, although her family and friends usually force her to get out and do something other than training although her introverted personality, Maize is actually quite kind, sensitive, reflective and holds a protective grasp over people she cares about. She is also see to be very serious in times of conflict. Despite how serious and straightforward she can be, she can also be just as silly and laid back as her friends. Maize's experiences as a gladiator have left her suffering from a degree of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. This is noticeable when she has momentary flashbacks. Normally Maize just brushes it off, but when she was confronted by Polar, she started to lose control of her emotions and became frantic and wild. She is also known to feel somewhat disgusted by her prosthetic arm, as her conversation with Polar managed to pry at the insecurity of her that her cyborg arm is the strongest part of her, making her part of the Freiza Force . This moment of psychological warfare was enough to cause Maize to kill and behead him and go on to kill the entire ships crew members, almost attacking Trunks, Gotenks and Tarble. Maize is a woman of action who hates running from conflict, she has a confrontational personality and is not the type to back down from a fight. Despite her tendency to jump into battle, she can be quite calm and cautious at times. Maize has deeply shocked many with occasional displays of ruthlessness. Abilities Maize is a skilled marksman and martial artist who has often shown her skills by nailing her enemies with powerful shots. Her reflexes are also extremely quick. Maize is also surprisingly durable and able to duck and dodge with great agility and grace despite her light frame. She is also a skilled improviser when it comes to battle. Maize's skill as a marksman is well recognized by the Namekians during her duel with Pino. Maize is also known to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat and is also able to find the weak points in almost any alien's anatomy Maize is also skilled at reading the tactical weaknesses of others, devising plans based on their weak points, and often drawing out fights against stronger foes to learn any and all possible faults in their fighting styles and move sets. Maize's greatest asset is her superb tactical mind, she is skilled in military tactics. Maize is able to endure and withstand many things, often adapting on the fly to new threats and environments. Despite her PTSD, she is still able to fight back and endure incredible levels of stress, both mental and physical, and is skilled at concealing this trauma from her friends and allies most of the time. This ability to conceal this also marks her as a rather talented actor. Maize's prosthetic arm gave her a number of abilities that enhanced her power in combat, often using his hand like a sword to slice her enemies with energy blades. The arm also afforded Maize a degree of superhuman strength and durability, and delivering devastating attacks, yet Maize's arm was able to absorb a head-on attack with no difficulty at all. This lack of damage to her organic body parts suggests that her body may have had a few upgrades or augmentations as well to handle the increased strain of her new limb's enhanced strength. History Maize was born in Age 765 on Tech Tech. Maize was captured along with her family and taken away to be used for labor. Maize was used for entertainment of the Freiza Force and forced to join tournament. During one of these tournaments she had lost her arm. Maize Arc Maize crash landed on Kerberos after escaping the Freiza, She managed to get rescued by Bulma and Ken'ichi, who had suddenly disappeared. Upon arriving on earth Maize had begun to to struggle with PTSD flash backs for a while, surrounded by people who resembled Tarble and had a break down as soon as she saw Vegeta, who in turn called her "pathetic." and told her to "Get out of my sight." However later, after calming down the two did being to talk about Tarble. Soon Maize had acquired a prosthetic arm and began training with it. Maize fought Goku however lost the battle. She had another PTSD Flash back once she met VCon, who she claimed resembled Tarble. Afterwards, she began training, she trained with Mai and Krillin and later with Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. Maize left earth with Goten, Trunks Trivia Extra Info